The Newtype Prince - Redone by BaelorStark
by BaelorStark
Summary: Harry Potter a unknown mystery to the magical world since he was left at the Dursleys all those years ago. Now the Harry returns to claim what is his and get some answers to his most pressing question , "Why was he left with Dursley family all those years ago?" There have been many chances and fixes, and I have the permission of the previous author. Review. Shall contain sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - As I am from Australia certain words won't be spelled the same as in some countries, examples include colour, metre, centre ect.

A young boy walked quickly along the busy streets of Paris, eager to get back to his secret hideout located in one of the more run down and shadier parts of the fair city.

He was quiet tall for a thirteen year old, standing at around 5ft 2 and well-built also, his body being akin to that of a muscular swimmer. His face was what would be called attractive, him having short unruly jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes. The clothes he wore where simple denim jeans, gray Hollister hoodie and a pair of skate shoes, showing that he was affluent enough to buy designer brands.

He had lived in Paris for nearly 3 years now, ever since he had been abandoned by his relatives whilst on a trip to France when he was only 10 years of age. Having been abandoned by his relatives had forced him to adapt to this life as his own, and he was proud to say that he had managed quiet well, if he did say so himself.

In order to make a living he had taken to working at the local technology store, which an acquaintance of his happened to own.

His acquaintance, Grégoire Beauchamp, had caught him trying to steal various items and had taken pity on him once he had learned of his living situation, so much that he had given him a job and taught him how to speak French, which he was truly thankful for.

He knew that he was a wizard, the first clue being able to make things move without touching him, at that time he didn't know what he could do was called magic, but after discovering some of Lily Potter's old textbooks in the Dursleys basement everything had become a lot clearer. So for the last 4 years of his life he had been studying vigorously, making sure that he knew everything he possibly could about magic and the magical world.

He also knew he was what people where calling a Newtype, which supposedly was the next step in the human revolution, them having far greater abilities than that of an average human, such as higher brain functionality and faster at recovering from injuries.

He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when he crashed head-on into a young woman, both of them tumbling into a heap on the ground, her curvaceous body landing seated upon his lap.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry!" Said the fallen girl as she picked herself up off of him and held out her hand in order to help him up, blushing all the while.

"The fault is mine, I was so deep in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going" said the boy as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off, smiling charmingly back at her as he did so.

"I'm Hermione Granger" said the girl with a bubbly disposition, offering her hand for him to shake.

"Harry Potter" said the boy as he grasped her delicate, much smaller hand in his own.

As he said his name Hermione's eyes became lit with recognition as she suddenly realized that she had heard that name before.

"Harry Potter, as in the son of Lily and James Potter, the missing Potter son" said Hermione in quick succession.

"You know my parents?" asked Harry in surprise, as he himself had only heard mention of them, and that only being when they were being insulted by his Aunt and Uncle.

"Not personally" replied Hermione, "but from what I have read, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name attacked you and your family on Halloween and your brother became the Boy-Who-Live, they found you in a corner under some rubble and after doing some testing they thought you were a Squib, whereupon they sent you to live with your Aunt and Uncle so you could lead a normal life."

At the mention of his relatives Harrys jaw clenched, something that Hermione didn't seem to pick up on, but her mother did.

"When you name was still shown on the list of students set to attend Hogwarts, your parents realized their mistake and went to you aunt and uncle to bring you home, where they learned that you had been dumped on the streets like some unwanted animal" said Hermione, her voice becoming softer the more she spoke.

"So the only reason my parent want me back is because they realized that I'm not a squib and they think they can try and walk back into my life like they never gave me up in the first place" said Harry, his voice full of indignation and anger at the gall of his supposed parents.

As he had been talking he had not realized that he had activated his Magic, a dark red aura surrounding him, reflecting his volatile attitude towards his parents.

"Calm down Harry, everything's going to be fine" said Hermione's mother, who up until this point had remained silent, content with watching her daughter make a new friend. As she said this she moved forward cautiously, and took hold of either side of Harrys face, talking to him calmly as she tried to get him to control his magic.

Her husband had died a few years back, and she had firsthand experience in getting someone having a bout of uncontrollable magic to calm down, having had to do so many times for Hermione over the years. One such incident was in Hermione's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she been in a serious incident involving a 12-foot mountain troll, after which she had saw fit to move to France and transfer her daughter to _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_, where such events where less known to happen.

"You can come shopping with us if you like; it's my third year at _Beauxbatons_ and I have to collect my supplies for the upcoming school year. Do you even go to school?" said Hermione.

"I'll like to come shopping if that's okay with the both of you, I've never been to any magical place before, and I also don't go to school, I've had to teach myself from some of my mother's old school textbooks that I found whilst I was still living with my relatives, they're the only reason I knew I was magical in the first place" replied Harry a bit sheepishly, a little ashamed that he had no formal training in magic.

Hermione looked aghast as she learned that he had never gone to a magical school, which in her mind was akin to sacrilege. Hermione knew that she would have to send an owl to Madam Maxine explaining the situation, and hopefully by the time September the 1st rolled around Harry would be enrolled at an actual school for magic.

_**At Hogwarts (September 1st)**_

Lily Potter looked sadly on as the first years where sorted into their respected houses, hoping beyond hope that her missing Harry would walk through the doors into the great hall, and back into her life once again.

She cursed both James and Dumbledore for putting Harry with Petunia and her family in the first place, although she did admit nobody could have known what would take place behind closed doors.

James had found out that the neighbours had suspected the abuse Harry was suffering, but hadn't reported it as they though he was just another child criminal, Oh how they were in for a rude awakening when they heard Lily tearing strips into Petunia and Vernon as they were being arrested for their crimes to a minor, with Vernon's sister Marge following behind them, making enough ruckus to wake the dead.

Lily had even smacked one woman who had made a snide remark, the neighbours getting a further shock when the story made the local newspaper, causing a lot of damage to the reputation of the people living in that neighbourhood.

The Potters had decided to take legal action against certain neighbours for effectively being part of the abuse and also for slander, of course they had won the cases and Dudley and his gang's crimes were uncovered causing a lot of the locals to apologize to the Potters, but the damage had already been done.

Lily saw the sad look Dumbledore was giving her, she knew he was a good man who had made a major mistake but who was trying to redeem himself, unlike James who was too busy wallowing in self-Pity, along with his best friend and Harrys godfather Sirius Black.

His other friends, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom, did undertake searches across the United Kingdom and into France to try and find Harry, with no luck however.

It was around that time that Dumbledore had learned that Harry could perhaps be the real Boy-Who-Lived, a fact that only a very select few knew of. They had not made this information known to the public because they had no real way of knowing if this statement was true or not.

Lily couldn't imagine what her parents were thinking of both her and Petunia, her father David had been a good man whom had hated child abusers, so she knew he would have been furious with both her and Petunia. Petunia, for allowing and encouraging the abuse of Harry, and her for ultimately agreeing to place her baby with her sister and her family.

Lily looked at the Gryffindor table, where her son Alexander sat with his friends: of course she knew James and everyone else had spoiled him, which meant Alexander was arrogant and believed he was superior to those around him.

She remembered back to the incident in his 1st year, when he had insulted Hermione Granger, a young muggleborn witch, so bad that she had ended up coming face-to-face with a troll, a feat which nearly cost her her life.

Lily remembered hearing what had been done to Hermione, who reminded her so much of herself, and was genuinely sad when her mother, Emma Granger, pulled Hermione out of Hogwarts, causing Lily to really giving Alexander a good yelling at, as had both Molly and Arthur Weasley.

''Lily?'' whispered her friend Alice Longbottom.

''Yes Alice?'' replied Lily.

''Eat, you've got to try and keep your spirits up, I hope Harry is happy wherever he is and perhaps we will be reunited with him someday in the future'' said Alice who was very worried for her friend, as she, being a mother herself could only imagine the pain Lily was going through at the loss of one of her sons.

Alice smiled as she remembered Lily feeding baby Harry, Alexander was always a bit of a daddy's boy and would only be fed from a bottle by his father, while Harry was the complete opposite and was always wanting his mother, who Alice had to admit always thought of Harry as her favourite little angel.

Alice had helped with the search for Harry after learning what had been done to him at the hands of the Dursleys, she could remember Frank having to try and restrain her and Lily when they decided that they were going to hurt the Dursleys and dish out some well-deserved revenge on Harrys behalf.

''Alice, do you think it's possible that Harry may have gone to another school?'' asked Lily.

Alice thought about it for a minute before replying ''It's entirely possible, and perhaps with the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place this year we may get to see if your theory is true or not''.

Dumbledore had overheard them conversing, and he certainly hoped what they thought was true, especially with the threat of Lord Voldemort at hand.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, welcoming the students back, before informing them that this year's Quidditch season had been cancelled, much to the annoyance of certain students (mainly Fred and George Weasley), before announcing that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been re-instated, and Hogwarts had been given the privilege of hosting the legendary event.

Meanwhile, Lily and Alice had both known about the Tri-Wizard Tournament as both James and Sirius where helping to provide security along with some other Aurors, so as Dumbledore told the students the details, they were busy praying that their wish would be granted and that Harry would return to them once again, not knowing that their wishes were soon to be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat beside the carriage window, a large charms tome set upon his lap that he had absently been flicking through as he gazed upon the picturesque scenery below. The Beauxbatons students had learned not so long ago that they were to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a legendary event between the three biggest magical schools in Europe.

And that was where he was now, soaring high above the clouds in a carriage the size of a house, that was being pulled by 8 abnormally large flying horses, on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione and Harry had settled down into their life at Beauxbatons, having made some friends with their fellow students, including Hermione's best friend Fleur Delacour, who happened to be a Veela.

Fleur had had a particular rough time growing up, as being a Veela meant that her natural allure caused most males to act differently around her, which made a lot of women feel jealous and in turn made them both envious of her good looks, and hate her for the power she possessed over the male species.

One thing that was very strange, and also fascinated Fleur was that her allure had no affect what so ever upon Harry. This piece of news had shocked the students and delighted the staff, for they had been concerned about having a male student at a school which predominately only accepted females.

The French Magical Government had also allowed Harry to become a citizen of France thanks to the help of Lord Delacour, who happened to have a lot of friends in a lot of high places.

"So are you looking forward to finally seeing Hogwarts?" asked Hermione from beside Harry.

The question pulled Harry from his train of thought as he responded "Yes, although I'm certainly not looking forward to having to meet with my supposed loving parents, and when I do it won't be an easy, nor particularly pleasant conversation".

Hermione nodded sadly at his reply, expecting this sort of answer from him but hoping that he had it in his heart to forgive his family.

It wasn't long before Madam Maxine arrived to tell them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, and to also remind them that all students had better be on their best behavior else they be sent back to Beauxbatons.

Forty-Five minutes later all of the staff and students waited as they descended slowly towards the ground, all eager to see the magnificence that was foretold of Hogwarts. Various students looked outside the carriage window, and apart from the obvious darkness it appeared as if the whole school had turned up to welcome them.

**Outside**

James Potter and Sirius Black looked on as the Beauxbatons carriage landed gracefully, not expecting the foreign School to arrive via the air.

The crowd watched on eagerly as the carriage door opened, with the tallest women they had ever seen emerging from within. The woman was followed by a procession of her students, which surprisingly included a Male, whom was wearing an expensive looking set of black dress robes and a mask which hid his face.

From amongst the crowd Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom watched on as Dumbledore bid their quests welcome, when they saw two girls, one a beautiful blonde and the other a person they both recognized to be Hermione Granger, a girl who had left Hogwarts in her first year due to incident involving a mountain troll. The two girls walked arm-in-arm with the only male Beauxbatons student, whose face was hidden behind a facial mask that was the color of black satin.

Harry felt very nervous about what was soon to transpire, despite Hermione and Fleurs best efforts to calm him down and Madam Maxine's reassurance that she was there if he needed her for anything. She also remind him that the Potters couldn't force him to anything he didn't want to do, which did help in providing Harry with some semblance of comfort.

Following behind them was Fleurs younger sister Gabrielle, who although was not due to start school for another few years, had been allowed to accompany her sister in order to improve her English, which she had been studying diligently from a young age.

As the girls walked into the great hall, Harry could be seen giving glares to any of the male students who were caught gazing at his ladies, unknowing that they were doing the exact same thing to the on looking females.

Alice and Lily watched on as Hermione and the unknown blonde acted very territorial towards the boy behind the mask.

"Did you feel the aura that surrounded the blonde girl, do you reckon she's a Veela?" asked Alice.

"I did feel it, and did you notice Hermione Granger, she sure has grown up a lot since she left Hogwarts a few years ago. I am curious as to why they were acting the way they were over that boy, and why he is hiding behind that mask?" Lily responded.

It was long before Dumbledore called for everyone to accompany him to the great hall for the welcoming feast.

"Did you see that male student from Beauxbatons?" asked Sirius Black to his lifelong best friend, James Potter.

"I did, and what troubles me is why he is keeping his identity a secret. For all we know he could be a Death Eater spy" replied James.

"You don't think he really is a Death Eater?" asked Sirius for once in a serious voice.

"He's probably not, but we will have to keep our eyes on him, and anyone he hangs around with, just to be on the safe side" replied James in a grim voice, to which Sirius and Frank, who had arrived half-way through the conversation, nodded.

With that the three Aurors made their way to their wives, Sirius waving to his daughters in Ravenclaw and James doing the same to his son Alexander, before taking their seats beside their wives.

James sighed heavily as he saw the look upon his wife's face; he knew that she had not really gotten over having to give up Harry, and then learning he was not a squib and had also been seriously abused and dumped by the Dursleys didn't help matters either.

James kicked himself for what he had done, and knew that his father, Charlus Potter, would be furious with what had been allowed to happen to his grandson, for he had loved both his grandsons from the day they were born to the day he and his wife, Dorea, had died at the hands of the Death Eaters. It was then that James decided that if Harry ever returned he would do his utmost to make it up to him, although he somehow doubted he would be able.

Before long the hall had quieted down as Dumbledore stood from his seated position in order to give the welcome speech.

"Now that all of our esteemed guests have arrived, we have but a few additional details that need to be known before we can enjoy our delicious feast.

To all those who wish to enter their name in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I must first warn you that if chosen you stand alone, also by entering you name into the Tournament you have effectively entered into a magical contract, and breaking said magical contract will bring about some very serious consequence, such as death or loss of Magic".

As he said this, the whole hall was silent, eager to know anything and everything there was to know about the tournament, in hope that the Headmasters information would help their chances in being selected as their schools Champion.

"As such it has been decided that for the safety of the students, none under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to enter", this information resulted in boos and protests from everyone under 17 throughout the hall, none more so than the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore didn't try and shout over the cacophony of noise, instead he pulled out his wand and with a small flick, set off several large fire crackers that made the students ears ache and their heads throb.

"I will be personally drawing an age line around the goblet of fire that shall prevent any underage students from entering" continued Dumbledore, which resulted in the underage students quiet grumbling to themselves.

With that Dumbledore told them to 'tuck in', and the tables where soon piled high with every dish imaginable, with even some foreign dishes for their guests being seen amongst the various English dishes.

As the staff chatted amongst themselves, Albus was able to have a quiet word with James and Sirius about the security status.

"So, how did everything go security wise" Dumbledore asked the two of them.

"Well so far everything seems to be ok, apart from that male student from Beauxbatons" replied James.

"I am aware of that particular student, my sources within the French Government warned me that he very rarely shows his face, and that he sometimes wears a mask" Dumbledore said.

"Why would he need to wear a mask?" asked Sirius, unable to fathom why a student would need to hide their identity.

"All I know is that he is what is being called a Newtype, which is basically the next step in human evolution. They have special abilities a lot like our magic, and their bodies never get sick" said Dumbledore in regards to Sirius' question.

The staff that had been listening in on the conversation where amazed at this revelation, and Madam Maxine gave a smug smile, knowing all about the abilities that Harry and Hermione possessed.

"Madam Maxine, are you able to tell us about your Newtype student, truth be told, none of have had the pleasure of teaching one as of yet" Said small Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and resident Charms Master.

"Well He isn't the only Newtype we have at Beauxbatons, Miss Granger is also one, and a pretty powerful one at that, although not on the same level as our other Newtype student" said Madam Maxine.

Flitwick and the other staff members were shocked to think that they had not one, but two, Newtypes right under their noses.

"Now I am afraid I must take my students back to our carriage, as it has been a long journey for them" Madam Maxine said, getting up from her position between Dumbledore and Flitwick and beckoning her students to follow her to the carriage, she did this all without even alerting the staff members that she hadn't actually answered their question.

"If you could all keep an eye on our guests from Beauxbatons and report anything out of the ordinary to me, it would be appreciated" asked Dumbledore of his staff members, before stating that he didn't think the boy was a threat, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Snape reported that he hadn't been able find anything when he tried to scan the masked students and Hermione Granger's minds; it was if they had some secret way to guard their minds that didn't involve Occlumency. That particular piece of information caused several of the teachers to protest at the attempted invasion of privacy, but Dumbledore only said it was for the Greater Good.

**Gryffindor Table**

Alexander Potter was beyond shock when he and his friends saw Hermione Granger, and how she had changed since the last time they had seen her. All of the males at the table had to admit that she was very good-looking (though not on the same level as the Veela) although they were also very cautious about approaching her, especially after that whole incident with the Troll, and not to mention the fact that the boy she was with kept giving everybody death glares if they so much as looked their way.

Alexander new he was spoilt, new that he was somewhat arrogant, but all of that had changed slightly when his parents had found out that his brother was actually a Wizard and could possibly be the real Boy-Who-Lived.

Alexander hadn't known what to think when he had learned that he could possibly not be the Boy-Who-Lived, on one hand he was worried that his fame would be taken away from him, and on the other his fame both frustrated and annoyed him at times, and the pressure that was put upon him by his friends and the public was at times too much for him to handle.

He just hoped that his brother was found soon so that his mother would be a lot happier, so that he could find out if he was the real Boy-Who-Lived once and for all, and most importantly so that his family could go back to the way it was before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attacked.

**Halloween Night – The Choosing of the Champions**

The great hall was filled with noise as the students chatted to each other over dinner, all waiting for the champions to be chosen. Fred and George Weasley both sported large gray shaggy beards, evidence of their failed attempt to bypass Dumbledore's age line, and as consequence he had decided to let them suffer, if only for a while.

The hall became instantaneously silent as he made his way from his seat to the podium.

"It is now time to see who our Champions are; all students wishing to compete in the tournament should have already entered their names within the Goblet of Fire. Mr. Filch, the Goblet if you would" said Dumbledore.

The aged caretaker returned several minutes later, dragging large trolley upon which the large Goblet was situated. The Goblet of Fire wasn't something that looked all that impressive, it was around one and half meters tall, and was made of some form of petrified wood, which had various archaic runes inscribed around the rim.

As the crowd waited with baited breath, the flames upon the goblet turned from blue to magenta, which sizzled for but a moment before spitting out a piece of parchment. The first champion had been selected.

As the parchment made it's descend to the grown, Dumbledore's hand reached out and plucked it from the air.

"And we have the name of our first champion, The Champion for Durmstrang … Is Victor Krum" Said Dumbledore, his voice magically magnifies so that it reached everyone within the hall.

The students from Durmstrang chanted Krum's name (none more so than Durmstrang's Headmaster Igor Karkaroff_) _as Krum made his way from the Slytherin table towards Dumbledore, whose hand he shook, before making his way to the side to the Trophy Room, the designated area for the Champions.

The hall quieted down as the Goblet again turned magenta, and again Dumbledore snatched the parchment, which was a lot more feminine than the last, and read out the second champion's name.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic … Is Miss Fleur Delacour"

The reaction from the Beauxbatons students was split, most of the students cheered for their selected champion, whilst a few broke out in tears, angry and sad that they weren't chosen to be champion. The masked man and Hermione where among those who clapped the hardest for their friend, truly happy that she was the one who was going to be representing their school.

Fleur stood from her seat, getting a hug from Hermione and extra-long hug and even a peck on the lips from the masked man, which brought many cat calls from those around them, even some envious glares from the males, both young and old.

It wasn't long before Fleur had joined Victor in the Trophy room, and once again silence had fallen upon the great hall.

Dumbledore once again caught the floating piece of parchment, and read aloud what was transcribed upon it.

"The Champion for Hogwarts … Cedric Diggory"

Not just Hufflepuff, but all of Hogwarts clapped and cheered as Cedric made his way past Dumbledore and into the Trophy room.

Halfway through Dumbledore's speech about the details for the first Task, the ancient Goblet once again turned started to glow, and the crowd looked on as a fourth piece of parchment was spat out.

The Headmaster read the parchment, but unlike before when his face was filled mirth, it was instead filled with shock, sadness and even a little bit of hope.

"Harry Potter"

Nothing moved nor spoke as the people within the great hall tried to rap their heads around this turn of events.

Lily Potter was shocked beyond belief that her youngest son, her Harry, was alive and well and she let her tears of joy run down her face, because to her, this was the happiest day of her life. In this moment of joy, Lily wasn't even thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, or her son's part in it.

Behind his mask Harry was rolling his eyes, of course he would have to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, for when was anything about his life normal. He turned his head towards Madam Maxine and mentally told her that he hadn't entered his name within the Goblet of Fire, and that he was willing to swear a magical oath in front of the whole school to prove it.

Madam Maxine had known the moment Harry's name had come out of the Goblet that he wasn't the one responsible, for he liked to stay out of the spotlight, and didn't need the fame nor glory.

Seeing that it was bound to happen eventually, Harry stood from his place beside Hermione, who squeezed his arm in a silent show of support, and removed the masked that covered his face.

The whole gasped in surprise as Harry removed the mask, not because of who he was, but because of the long scar that went from the top of his temple, over his eye and down to the bottom of his chin.

Without a moment's pause Harry said in a loud and calm voice "I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my life and my magic, that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone to do so for me, so mote it be".

Harry than pulled out his wand from seemingly out of nowhere, and proved that he hadn't lied in his oath when he cast a full corporeal Patronus, which happened to take the form of beautiful silver Doe, something that both Lily and Snape took notice of.

Lily was too catatonic with relief that she could only stand there and look upon her son, whom she had abandoned, as no mother should ever do.

Harry didn't even glance at his oh-so loving mother, knowing that she was looking at him and probably wanted to talk to him, for he wasn't about to forgive her just because she now apparently had the time for him.

Dumbledore had to conceal his shock and joy as he thanked Harry for proving proof that he wasn't the one who had entered his name within the Goblet of Fire.

"As you can all see Harry Potter has been bought back to us, and has proved that he did not enter his name into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, if everybody could make their way back to their dormitory while the staff talk to the Champions about the final details of the tournament" Said Dumbledore to the rest of the Great Hall, who up until this point had remained silent.

The students shuffled out of the Great Hall, all of them talking about the recent events that had transpired and the arrival of the lost Potter.

All of the remaining staff, as well as Harry, Hermione, Barty Crouch Senior, Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black made their way towards the Trophy room, where the selected Champions had no knowledge of what had taken place and now they would have to be told that they weren't just competing against each other, but also against a fourteen year old illegal champion..


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his bed several hours later, thinking about the events that had transpired, and Harry Potter's part in them.

The fact that the young Potter had returned was in itself good news, both for him and for Lily and James, what was bothering him however was the fact that Harry's name had come out of the Goblet, which as a powerful magical artifact had various layers of enchantments that would not have been easily broken.

Albus thought on this for several minutes before turning his mind from the Goblet and its many mysteries, and instead though of the many mistakes that he had made that had affected the younger Potter, of which there were many.

When he had learned of the abuse the Dursleys had put Harry through, he had contacted some squib friends to make sure they were punished for their crimes, which he saw as the first step in repaying Harry for the pain he had caused him.

He had seen the memory from Lily, who had been their when the Dursleys had been arrested, oh the look upon Petunia's face when Lily had arrived at Privet Drive in limousine, which was sure to get the attention of the neighbours, and as the Dursleys prided themselves on being normal it was one of the worst things that they could image, all of their neighbours watching on as they were being carted away for child abuse.

On the same day the Potters had found out that some people who lived on Privet Drive had known of the abuse that went on within the walls of Number 4, but like the sheep they where they had believed the lies that Petunia had spread of how Harry was a criminal and needed disciplining.

For failing to help their son the Potters had taken legal action against those who had known and done nothing, and thanks to the vast wealth of the Potter fortune they had been able to win in court without the aid of magic.

The result of the court case had caused some of the local residents to lose their jobs, not to mention their reputations had been destroyed, with some of the teachers having been under review for not picking up on the obvious abuse of one of their students.

The Dursleys would have to spend a few years in prison, whilst Dudley would have to go and stay with his relatives in America where he would have to attend therapy lessons to try and get his aggressive behavior under control.

Dumbledore was glad when Lily had decided to become the new Muggle Studies professor, although he suspected she had only done so to keep an eye on Alexander, and to see if Harry would turn up amongst the first years.

He was very pleased, and shocked that Harry had arrive amongst the foreign guests, as he had no clue as to what might have happened to him, andwhilst away from the Dursleys. He had been just as shocked as the rest of the school when Harry had removed his mask, and revealed the scar that lay beneath. Albus was sure the mask wasn't upon the young Potter face because of the Scar, as the students Beauxbatons hadn't seemed too surprised upon the masks removal, meaning they had seen him without it.

Albus' mind wandered to the Order of the Phoenix meeting that had been held after the Champion selection to discuss the current events. He shuddered at the memory of Molly Weasley tearing into all of them when she had learned of what had gone on at Number 4 Privet Drive, but none more so than he as she had told him that a lot of the blame rest upon his shoulder, a statement that he himself knew to be true.

Alice Longbottom, Harry's godmother, had approached him and said if Harry ever needed a place to stay, he was always welcome to stay at her home, a statement that had annoyed Lily as she felt Alice was trying to replace her as Harry's mother.

From Olympe he was able to find out that Harry was a citizen of France, and as such he couldn't force him to return to the Potter, and in all honestly he was going to, knowing that Harry had suffered a lot thanks to him placing him with the Dursleys so many years ago. All he could do was hope that in the future he and Harry could develop some sort of relationship, even if it was a rocky one.

**With Lily and Alice**

Alice and Lily lay next to each other in Lily's bed, both naked and covered in sweat as they basked in the afterglow of their love making. Both women had started to sleep with each other shortly after finding their beds empty and their needs not met whilst their husbands were at work for long periods of time.

"I want you to know I'm not trying to replace you as Harry's mother" whispered Alice as she stoked Lily's cheek affectionately.

"I know Alice; it's just that for some reason when I hear your offer to let Harry stay with you a part of me felt threatened, I guess it's just my motherly instincts acting up" said Lily

"Do you think Harry will agree to meet with us tomorrow?" asked Alice

"I certainly hope so, although I wouldn't blame him if he wants nothing to do with us for what we allowed to go through" said Lily sadly as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry Lils; I'm sure everything will work out just fine. I must admit I certainly wasn't expecting him to be a Newtype, nor Miss Granger as well" said Alice

Lily dried her eyes and laughed at this "I know what you mean, although I would be interested in learning more about their abilities, and I am concerned as to how the Ministry, as well as the Death Eaters, are going to react when they learn of Harrys return and his abilities.

"Harry's a French citizen, and as long as he remains so the Ministry can't touch him, although I'm not looking forward to reading tomorrows Daily Prophet. I have a feeling Rita Skeeter will be crawling all over it" said Alice.

It wasn't long before they switched off the lights and nodded off to sleep, hoping for a better day tomorrow and hoping that Harry would say yes to their meeting.

**Beauxbatons Carriage the next Day**

Harry rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his slumber, before rolling from his bed and its warm embrace. He surveyed the room he had been given, which although the smallest was quiet tastefully done, not to mention efficient.

He had a feeling that after last night's events Dumbledore would probably want to speak to him, an event that he wasn't particularly looking forward to. Harry didn't know what to make of the old man, on one hand he was a very powerful and very great Wizard, something that he respected and somewhat admired. But on the other he was the one who had made the decision to leave him at the Dursleys after Voldemort had attacked his family, and for that he could never forgive him.

Deciding to have a shower, he made his way towards the shower room, which happened to be at the end of the hall, past all of the other student's rooms, who happened to be in the midst of getting ready for the day.

Harry smirked as he saw many of them in various states of undress, oh how he loved being one of the only males at a school for young women, not to mention how liberal the French were when it came to showing skin.

As he made his way towards the Shower, he could hear the water running, meaning he would have to wait for whoever was in there to finish.

After waiting around five minutes he was becoming impatient, and wanting to know who it was that was taking it so long he muttered a little know spell under his breath, and for a second his eyes turned blue before returning to normal.

When he turned to face the wall this time, he was able to see through the wall entirely and see who was taking their sweet ass time in the shower. Speaking of sweet asses, it seemed as though Fleur and Hermione where the ones in the shower, obviously they had gotten up extra early in order to beat the morning rush.

Harry wasted five minutes just checking his sexy assed girlfriends out, before ending the seeing spell as although it was useful, it was actually very hard to sustain as it used a lot of magic and using it for a long period of time could result in magical exhaustion.

He knocked on the door and called out to see whether they were done or not, but not getting a response he opened the door and entered the steaming room, only to come face-to-face with the two most beautiful girls in the world, who happened to be only wearing knickers.

"Whoops" Harry said, as he made to turn around, not sure if looking at his girlfriends in the nude was a step they were ready take, even if he himself was.

Fleur and Hermione both wore faces of shock and anger, thinking that Harry had been spying on them, calming down only when he said that he had knocked and hadn't gotten a reply.

"It's ok 'Arry" said Fleur in her accented English, giving Hermione a grin before pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry was somewhat surprised as Fleur pulled him into a hug, as he could he feel her beautiful naked breasts pressing into his naked torso, and he decided that today was going to be bloody fantastic.

He was unprepared however when during her hug, her delicate feminine hand made its way down his boxers and grasped his rapidly growing member.

As they were in the hall where anybody could see them, they made their way to Harry's room, where they locked the door and several hours of fun was sure to follow.

**LEMON BEGIN**

Fleurs eyes widened as she gazed upon Harry's cock, not expecting it to be so large for one so young, it had to be at least 7 and half inches, and she was wondering how it was going to fit within her virgin pussy.

Fleur started off by placing her delicate hand around Harry's dick, giving it a few pumps in order to get it nice and hard for what she had planned on doing with it.

Harry admired Fleurs body as she gave him a hand job, her breasts where about a C cup and had perfect pink little areolas which looked sexy against her creamy unblemished skin. Her body was if it had been sculpted from stone, her stomach tight, her legs flawless and her arse cheeks firm. Her pussy was shaved completely bald, a thing that Harry found he liked on a woman as it gave easier access to the goods that lay beneath.

Unlike Fleur's creamy skin Hermione's was a few shades darker, resembling a light caramel color, with her tits being perfect little handfuls and her areolas a light brown color. Her body was a lot curvier compared Fleurs, though no traces of fat could be seen, nor found. Harry's eyes travelled down from her breasts, past her stomach and landed on her pussy, which happened to be shaved, with only a small triangle of hair being found above her entrance.

Not to be left out, Hermione made her way over to Harry, who was lying on his back, and just like that sat her pussy upon his mouth. Harry's tongue probed her dripping pussy, and finding that it didn't taste as bad he thought and began to devour her cunt with enthusiasm, his mouth making all kinds of noises as he feasted upon the nectar of the gods. Harry moved his tongue backwards and forwards, side to side and all manner of different ways in order to give Hermione the most pleasure possible.

Hermione moaned in bliss as Harry went to town on her most intimate part, doing a hell of a lot better than her hand ever could. Her eyes closed as she tried to hold off on her orgasm as long as she possibly could, but not being experienced in these types of activities, she found herself hard pressed to prolong her sexual experience but before long she was ready to cum.

"HERE IT COMES, I'M, I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING,OHHH, GOOD, It Feels SO GOOOD" Cried Hermione as she had her first male induced Orgasm, her juices flooding Harry's mouth, who drank them down without pausing for breath.

As Hermione was riding Harry's mouth, Fleur was giving him a blow job, her nose was buried in his pubes as she tried to force all of his cock down her throat, which she was having trouble with.

Giving up on trying to deep throat him, she switched back to sucking his dick, playing close attention to the head and especially his piss slit. Harry's cock was covered in spittle as Fleur continued to suck on it, even giving it a lick a two as if it were a lollipop or a Popsicle.

Close to coming Harry shooed both Fleur and Hermione away from him, wanting to get to the actual good stuff before blowing his load. Firstly he got Fleur to sit with her ass in the air and her hands in front of her, he planned on fucking her doggy style as it would give him a great view of her ass, which he thought was her best asset, and also allow him to reach deeper within her cunt.

He told Hermione to lie down in front of Fleur, so that she could feast on her pussy just as he had done earlier. Hermione wasn't sure about this, never having any interested in the same sex, but she knew never to knock something before you tried it, and so got into her assigned position, her pussy spread wide for all to see.

Fleur had no reservations about same gender sex, as Veela's being sexual by nature didn't mind if their partner where a male or female, so when Hermione had spread her legs she started to lick her pussy, slowly at first as she tried to savor Hermione's exquisite taste before she started to attack it with the fervor of a starved women.

Harry made his way to behind Fleur, his hands playing her beautiful ass cheek, smacking them lightly until they were a light pink color. His hand made its way down to her snatch, finding it leaking with her female juices, he gave it a thorough enough rubbing that when he pulled it away (much to the dismay of Fleur, who moaned in disappointment from between Hermione's legs) he used his hand to lather his cock up as if her juices where lube.

He lined his cock up with her soaked pussy, and pushed forward ever so slightly, until her pussy lips parted and his cock began to sink into her depths.

Harry couldn't believe he was actually having sex for the first time in his life, Fleurs pussy felt as if it had been hand-crafted for his pleasure, her warm velvet walls feeling like a vice the way they tried to keep ahold of his cock.

He stopped when he got to her hymen, knowing that it could hurt a lot for a girl the first time they had sex.

"Do it 'Arry, but go slow" whispered Fleur as she parted her lips from Hermione's pussy, her face covered in a layer of Hermione's cum.

Ever so slowly Harry eased forward, until his cock head was resting against her hymen, Fleur's face scrunching up as she awaited the inevitable. Pulling back Harry thrust forward quickly, tearing through her maidenhead in one quick thrust, Fleur letting out a little whimper as he did so.

He waited for a while as Fleur got used to the pain he had just caused her, waiting for her to give conformation that she was okay, which she did after around five minutes.

On her say so he began to move his hips forward, which was quiet difficult as her pussy was so damn tight, but with a little more thrusting he was able bury half of cock into her pussy. He pulled out of her until his dick was barely touching her pussy lips, before slamming back into her so hard that her arse jiggled with the impact.

Harry breathed heavily as he continued to saw in and out of her pussy, trying to get as deep within her perfect pussy as possible. It wasn't long before he was bottomed out inside her, the front of his pelvis slapping her arse cheeks, making a loud "Thwack" sound every time it did so.

"Harder 'Arry, Fuck me Harder mon amour" moaned Fleur , having come up for a breath of air from between Hermione's thighs, before Hermione grabbed her by the head and forced her back towards her pussy, moaning as Fleur got back to work.

Taking to heart Fleurs demand, he began to fuck her so hard that her nose had begun to dig deeper into Hermione's pussy, which caused Hermione to moan and cum all over Fleurs face for the second time today, who licked it off with a devilish smirk on her face.

Harry had been fucking Fleurs pussy raw for at least 15 minutes, which was exceptionally long for a virgin, but he could feel his balls start to tighten and knew that he was going to cum very soon.

"I'm Cumming Fleur, I'm CUMMMINNG" shouted Harry as he began to pound into her with urgency, his hips moving in erratic motions as his balls unleashed a torrent of cum, painting her womb white.

Harry collapsed against Fleur's sweaty back, his flaccid cock slipping from in between her drenched pussy lips, their combined fluids flooding out Fleurs pussy and soaking the mattress beneath.

Harry rolled off Fleur, who in turn removed her sore lips from Hermione's nether ones, the three of them lying beside each other, all too tired and sore to move.

Harry waited five minutes before she standing up and lying atop Hermione's spread-out form, her breasts pressing against his chest as he took out his re-hardened cock and positioned it at her pussy lips, which where slick with a mixture of her cum and Fleurs saliva.

Although he had just cummed, he had a duty to satisfy his women, and he wasn't leaving this room until both where satisfied, and their belly's had been filled to the brim with his potent seed.

He went slower with Hermione than he had with Fleur, knowing that she would feel the pain of her virginity being taken away more because she was fully human, opposed to Fleur who as a quarter Veela was a sexual creature, and therefore her body more prepared for the eventual intrusion.

When he came to her hymen Hermione nodded her head slightly in conformation, although her eyes showed that she was somewhat afraid of the pain that was sure to follow. He kissed Hermione on the lips as he cock broke through her barrier, her face grimacing against his as the pain of her virginity being taken away was afflicted upon her.

Unlike with Fleur, who he had gone hard and fast with, his union with Hermione was much tenderer and slow, possibly because he knew that Fleur had been waiting to have sex all her life, having grown up with those who talked about it openly.

As his hips moved back and forth, his cock going deeper with each stroke, he looked deep within her eyes and saw the pure emotion they contained, emotions of pleasure, adoration and even love.

Fleur kept her distance as the two of them made love, taking to pleasuring her own pussy with her hand as she rubbed her sensitive breasts with the other, knowing that there would come a time when she would make love with Harry in the same way he was doing with Hermione, instead of the sweaty and hot sex they had had earlier.

Harry came with a blast, Hermione's glove like pussy keeping his cock deep within her as he sprayed her womb to the brim with his cum, their being so much that it started to overflow and dribble out of her cunt lips, down past the cleft of her bum and unto the bedding below.

Hermione couldn't believe how good she felt as Harry moved deep within her, when he had taken her virginity it had hurt unbelievably, but that had only lasted for a few moments, and the pleasure she felt far outweighed her moment of discomfort. Harrys cock felt amazing inside her tight pussy as it reached deep within her, she felt herself cumming as he plunged over and over into her depths, not making a noise as she gritted her teeth and soaked his cock in her feminine juices. He did the same to her moments later, his come feeling like fire as it shot deep within her, causing her to come again.

Harrys forehead rested against Hermione's as they shared a kiss, a kiss full of lust and love, and it was in this position that they stayed for a while, both basking in post-coital bliss. Harry rolled off of Hermione when his dick became soft once again, Hermione rapping one arm over his chest and one of her legs crossed over his, Fleur doing the same as she crawled over from her position on the other side of the bed.

**LEMON END**

"Well that was brilliant" said Harry with an air of exhaustion, his breathing heavy after their little activity.

Fleur and Hermione could only nod in response, both too tired and too sore to do anything else.

The three of them lay on Harry's bed, with Harry in the middle and Fleur and Hermione on either side of him, all exhausted and their body's covered in a fine layer of sweat after their many hours of frolicking.

Too tired to move Harry just laid there and basked in the moment, for nothing could best how he felt at this particular point in time. And for a while Harry just laid there and looked upon his two beauties, and in that moment he was thankful that he was fortunate enough to have found them and they he.

Harry sighed, knowing that this moment couldn't last as he still had to go and have a shower and get ready for the day to come. As he stood up from his place amongst Fleur and Hermione, something extraordinary happened, something that none of the occupants of the room were expecting.

All three of them started to glow blue, their bodies covered in a thick blanket of tangible magic as they were lifted into their air, their limp forms hanging high above the bed. They stay like that for all of 2 minutes, when just as suddenly as it had started the glow began to fade, and with that gravity returned and their bodies fell back as if nothing extraordinary had occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** – I have updated Chapter 1 to include some more info and so that it makes a bit more sense, such as why Harry knows French and how he knows about Magic. So make sure you go and read the first chapter before reading this one so everything makes sense. I haven't fixed up Chapter 2 or 3 yet, but shall do so in the next week or so. Please Review.

The room was bathed in silence as the unclothed occupants tried to comprehend the gravity of the situation they had somehow found themselves in.

"You're positively sure that it was a soul bond?" asked Harry, his voice one of desperateness.

Fleur nodded silently from her place amongst the tangled sheets, her face filled with a variety of emotions, ranging from shock to hopefulness.

Sitting beside Fleur was Hermione, her hair a mess and her faced covered in horror, for the fact that she was now effectively married but more so on how her mother was going to react when she found out.

Harry himself was deep in thought, going over every detail of how his life had just turned itself on its head. It seemed that his magic, without his consent might he add, had decided to bind himself to both Fleur and Hermione, meaning that at the age of Fourteen he had not one, but two wives.

He rubbed his eyes as he tried to process this information, wandering why of all people in the world; this had to of happen to him. Harry stood from his position and began to pace the length of the room, not caring that he happened to be wearing no clothing what so ever.

He had only known Fleur and Hermione for just over a year and been their boyfriend for less than 5 months, and now he was supposed to all of a sudden be married to them, with no say in the matter what so ever.

He knew that he was more mature than most boys his age, living with the Dursleys had made sure of that, but he didn't know if he could cope with being forever attached to someone, as he had always been dependent on only himself and to trust another person with his secrets and his heart was something he didn't know if he could fully commit to.

Harry's mind worked in overtime as he continued to pace, up and down, up and down, the only sound in the room being his footsteps and their breathing, all of them too busy thinking to make any other sound.

He knew that he had come to love, respect and trust both of his female companions, but going from being lovers to husband and wife was a big step, one that he didn't know if he was completely comfortable with.

Harrys eyes remained closed as he paced, his mind becoming sore as so many thoughts raced through it, analyzing every possible angle, working out the advantages and disadvantages of being married, a tactic he had used with many decisions in his life thus far.

He didn't know much about soul bonds, next to nothing in fact, he did know however that bonds such as these couldn't have been created if his magic wasn't compatible with both Fleur and Hermione's, and if within his heart and soul he didn't truly love them.

His time with Fleur and Hermione had been short, but it had also been the best time of his life, for him it had been a time of learning, a time of friendship and a time of self-discovery, and he was proud to be both their friend and their lover. He knew that if there was anybody on this place called earth that he loved, truly love, it would them.

It was with this though that his mind had begun to see the benefits of being married, he knew he that he would always have someone to talk to, someone to rely on and to always listen to him in his time of need, but most of all someone he could love and who would love him back, a sentiment that he could never say in the past.

Harry stopped pacing, as he did Fleur and Hermione both turned towards him, wondering what he thought of their current predicament.

"There's no way out of this, is there" Harry asked Fleur, who as the eldest amongst them knew more about Soul Bonds than both Harry and Hermione combined.

She shook her head, her mane of hair tumbling about her shoulders, framing her face and covering her naked breasts as it went.

Fleur herself was not in shock per se, for it was in a Veela's nature to want to find their life partner, and she had had a feeling the day she met Harry that he was the one for her, and from that day she had been waiting for this day to come to pass. As such she was not feeling shocked, but hopeful that Harry would not only have to spend the rest of his life with her, but also want to.

As this was occurring, Hermione was in a battle of wills with herself, for she didn't know what to think of the situation she found herself in. She had never imagined herself finding someone who she wanted to spend her life with, nor had she seen herself having sexual relations at the age of fourteen either for that matter.

Meeting Harry had been one of the greatest moments in her life, for she had not found it easy to make friends whilst growing up, her love of books outweighing her love of company, and although she knew she was young and had never thought of marriage, she knew that marrying Harry was something she could come to accept, her mother however would be a completely different story.

Harry turned to Fleur; his face a visage of seriousness, and said with the most mature tone he could muster.

"Do you love me Fleur?"

Fleurs face radiated happiness as she knew what he was implying, and in reply made her way over to him, and as she stood nose-to-nose with him, she looked deep within his emerald eyes and whispered "I do", before wrapping her arms about his head, and kissing him with fierceness never before seen.

Harrys arms wrapped around her body as he lost himself within her embrace, his hand coming to rest against her bare bottom, and his face becoming lost in her beautiful golden tresses.

He removed himself from Fleur in order to see Hermione, not needing to voice the question again as she ran towards him, her head and assets moving in sync as she attached her lips to his in the same fashion as Fleur had.

"I know that this is something that has been forced upon us all and I admit I'm scared as all hell, but I just wanted to let you to know that I will do my absolute best to please the both of you and that whatever happens, now or in the future, we will face it together" Harry said to them, his eyes portraying how serious he was.

Although being married at such a young age would cause some controversy, Harry knew that whatever the future held, they would face it together, as Husband and Wives.


	5. Chapter 5

The newly married trio didn't make it down to the Great Hall until lunchtime, having taken a quick nap after their morning's activities, which had left them both tired and sore.

As they walked arm-in-arm towards the Ravenclaw table (which the Beauxbatons students had opted to sit at due to it being the quietest of the four) they were met with expressions of surprise, for Harry wasn't wearing his mask like he had on the night they had arrived at Hogwarts, giving everybody a clear view of his facial deformity, which both terrified and intrigued those in the vicinity.

They ignored the whispers and stares as the seated themselves, choosing a spot where their peers had decided to congregate in order to avoid any of the students trying to converse with them, as they didn't want people asking them all sorts of annoying questions such as where Harry had been and how was he the fourth Tri-Wizard champion.

Feeling particularly hungry, Harry piled his plate high with several sandwiches and grabbed a glass of water before setting into his simple meal, savouring every morsel and every mouthful, thankful that he no longer lived at the Dursleys where food had been as scarce as rain within a desert.

Hermione and Fleur were deep in conversation with their fellow classmates, talking quietly and animatedly of their sexual escapades of the morning, all of the girls leaning in as they listened intently to what the recently deflowered women had to share, not embarrassed at all about sharing such private information.

Harry listened with half an ear to the conversation that was occurring beside him, pleased to know that he was able to bring his wives so much pleasure, if what he was hearing happened to be true.

He was about to take another sandwich from the silver platter on the table before him, when thanks to his Newtype abilities he was able to hear a faint hooting noise amidst the loud chatter of the hall. His eyes turned skyward, spotting a common brown owl soaring straight towards him, a roll of parchment clutched between its sharp talons.

The bird dropped the letter mid-flight, Harry's hand snatching it out of the air effortlessly, saving it from landing in any of the meals that lay upon the table.

"Who's it from" asked Hermione, who also had heard the hooting noise thanks to her improved senses, and turned to see what the letter was about.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, although he had a pretty good idea on who the letter was from, expecting to receive a letter of this kind sooner or later. He turned the parchment over, taking note of the fine manner in which his named had been written upon it, before breaking the waxen seal and scanning the contents that lay inside.

Hermione and Fleur waited patiently for Harry to read his letter (the latter having just finished her conversation with one of her chattier friends) both wanting to know who the letter was from and what the message contained.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants to know if I would agree to attend a meeting with him and my "parents" said Harry, knowing from their expressions that they had been waiting for him to tell them what the letter was about.

"Are you going to accept?" Fleur asked.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later, so I may as well get it out of the way. However, If they belief that I'm all of sudden going to forgive them for placing me with those vile pieces of filth known as my relatives, they have another thing coming" said Harry, his voice becoming more heated the more he spoke.

"What do you think they want to speak with you about" asked Hermione.

"I suspect they would want to try and apologies for placing me with their Dursleys, probably want to know where I've been and how I came to be in France. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to spin some bullshit about how I should move back in with my parents" responded Harry.

"I'm going to go and explore the grounds for a bit to clear my mind and all that crap before I have to meet with my parents, alone…if the both of you don't mind" said Harry.

Both shook their heads, knowing that Harry had never really been comfortable with talking about neither the Dursleys nor his feelings, and that doing this was a big and important step for him, a step that he needed to face on his own.

Harry smiled slightly, thankful to have two women who understood him as much as they did, as he knew no matter what happened with his parents both Fleur and Hermione would always be there for him.

With that Harry gave them both a peck on the lips, stood up from the table and made his way out of the hall. Unaware that a certain someone had been watching him intently from their position at the Slytherin table, intrigued by the mystery that was Harry Potter.

**Hogwarts Grounds**

Harry stared at the black lake from his place atop a cliff, admiring the beautiful view he had of Hogwarts and its surrounding environment. It had taken him a while to climb the cliff face in order to get the position he now sat in, but the walk had done him good and the view was simply beautiful.

He had to admit that he was a bit nervous about meeting his parents, only having seen them the night his name had come out of the Goblet and having ignored them the whole time that Dumbledore had explained the Tournaments rules, a fact that seemed to hurt both his mother and father.

For a while he just sat there and basked in the warm weather, letting the sun's rays caress and warm his body as he let all of his worries flee from his mind, knowing that whatever happened this afternoon would happen eventually and as such there was no point in worrying over such small a thing.

He enjoyed the fine weather for a little while longer, before casting a tempus spell and seeing that it was nearly time for his meeting with Dumbledore and his parents, and so with a heavy sigh he stood from his position and started his long track back towards the castle.

**2 Hours Later (2:00 PM)**

Harry stood out the front of Dumbledore's office, waiting impatiently as the spiral staircase slowly came to a stop, before schooling his features into a stoic expression and taking a step forward, a step that took him one step closer to actually meeting and conversing with the ones who had abandoned him over 12 years ago.

The staircase came to a stop when it reached the top of the stairs, the first thing he saw when he stepped off being a large gleaming oak door, which had a large brass knocker in the shape of a griffin set in the middle.

"Knock, Knock"

He didn't have to wait long for a response, a soft "enter" coming from behind the door almost immediately. Turning the large brass knob slowly he opened the door and made his way inside, knowing that once he did so he would be unable to turn back.

What lay inside was not what he had expected a headmasters office to look like. Unlike the various professors' offices that he had seen, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting, and the most cluttered.

Every wall was covered from floor-to-ceiling with paintings of various Headmasters Hogwarts, all of them talking animatedly to one another, with some even invading the frames of others to get a look at the newcomer. One of the walls was covered in a book case that contained what looked like hundreds of tomes, spanning all the various forms of magic. His eyes lit up somewhat as his eyes fell upon the miniature library, wishing that he could read the obviously very arcane and very rare books that occupied the various shelves. Not many people knew that he liked to read, but it was one of his favourite pastimes as the information that could be learned from a book could sometimes prove invaluable.

On the other side of the wall were various silver instruments, some whirring, others moving and even some that emitted little puffs of different colored smoke. But knowing that this was not a social visit, he turned to the back of the room, where his "parents" (having decided to use the term sarcastically, for they had abandoned him, which no real parent would ever do) where seated in front of a large wooden desk, which was cluttered with quills, inkwells, books and most surprising, Lemon Drops.

The whole room suddenly lost its appeal as his eyes landed upon the Hogwarts Headmaster and the Potters. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his long silvery beard and half-moon spectacles making his form unmistakable. To his right the Potters stood their forms rigid and their expressions portraying both their nervousness and their excitement for the meeting to follow, both hoping that Harry would forgive them and that the relationship between them could at least begin to be mended.

Being unsure of where to stand he decided to stand to the left Dumbledore's desk, far away as possible from his "parents".

The occupants of the room remained silent for a long while, all unsure of how to begin a meeting that could either start to mend the relationship between abandoned son and birth parents, or destroy it beyond all reconciliation.

Harry ignored Dumbledore for the moment, instead focusing all of his attention on the people who created him. The similarities between him and his father where uncanny, both having the same messy jet black hair and facial structure, the only differences being their eyes, Harry's absence of glasses and his facial scar. James wore the customary garb of the Auror corps, blood red robes, with the Potter crest (a sword and wand crossing, with a large gold P in the middle) over his left breast, showing that he was only a member of a Noble and Ancient house and not the head of the family, a fact that surprised Harry as he would have thought that once his Grandfather had passed, the title of Lord Potter would have passed to the next in line, which apparently wasn't the case.

His eyes shifted from James to Lily, his eyes roaming her curvaceous body from head to toe, not ashamed in the least that he found the women who gave birth to him to be attractive, for she had not been there for him whilst he was growing up and as such he couldn't look at her as a normal son would view their mother.

Lily wasn't a particularly tall woman, standing at around 5ft 5, her frame being slim and willowy. Her hair was a rich auburn color that reached to just below her shoulder blades and framed her delicate kind-looking face. Although he did find her figure attractive he still knew that no matter if she looked kind or not, it was she and his "father" who had abandoned him to a life of torment.

"Uh, hum" Dumbledore cleared his throat, effectively breaking the intense silence that had fallen over the room for far too long.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you decided to accept my invitation to this meeting as I'm sure that you have many questions that you would like to have answered, and I dare say that you deserve them for what you have been through these many years."

Harry merely nodded as Dumbledore, glancing to his left from the corner of his eye he saw that both Lily and James looked as if they wanted to say something, but decided to remain quiet for the time being.

Dumbledore stood from his seated position and made his way over to the window that overlooked the grounds below, clasping his hands behind as he back he began to talk.

"You have to understand Harry, that the idea to place you with your Aunt and Uncle was mine and mine alone. Your parents also share in the blame for they did agree to the plan, but don't think for a minute they did it because they wanted to get rid of you; they did it so that you could lead the most normal life possible."

Dumbledore turned around at this point, his face clearly showing that he felt truly sorry for the injustice that he had done to the young Potter.

"I don't believe you've heard the full story of what happened on the night Voldemort decided to attack your family that Halloween night over 12 years ago, nor the reason he was after you in the first place?"

Harry shook his head at this, having only learned that Voldemort had attacked his family on Halloween night, that his brother was claimed as the boy-who-lived not long after and that he was dumped at the Dursleys for apparently being a squib.

"The reason Voldemort saw fit to hunt down your family was two-fold, firstly you parents are both exceptionally talented magic users, both of whom Voldemort had tried to recruit on various occasions, and secondly because of a prophecy that was made 14 years ago"

"A prophecy … as in destiny and fate and all that bullshit?" asked Harry, his tone showing his skepticism.

"Precisely. A prophecy was made that says that the one who had the power to defeat Voldemort would be born at the end of July and who would have the power to finally put to end to the tyranny that is Lord Voldemort".

Dumbledore stopped speaking in order for Harry to digest this new piece of information, who was finding this hard to do. Harry face remained expressionless on the outside, but the same couldn't be said for what he was actually thinking, which was disbelief and incredulity.

As soon as Dumbledore had said "born at the end of July" he knew that he was referring to either his brother Alexander or himself, which didn't bode well for either of them. He couldn't believe that the reason that a powerful, deranged mass-murder with delusions of grandeur decided to attack his house all thanks to some stupid prophecy that may or may not even be real. He just hoped that if the prophecy was real, that it pertained to Alexander and not him as he didn't particularly fancy having something so monumental hanging over his head and as his brother was the Boy-Who-Lived he hoped that that was the case.

"Your family had been in hiding for over a year, both knowing about the prophecy and knowing that Voldemort was hunting for them. It is fortunate that on the night that Voldemort decided to attack your family that your parents were not home as they would not have survived Voldemorts wrath, the many months having finally starting to get to them and so they decided to enjoy a night in muggle London, getting one of their friends to watch both you and your brother in their absence. Voldemort killed the babysitter, went upstairs to your room and tried to put an end to the ones who could one-day challenge him, but something happened that night …. Something that he hadn't expected, and when he had tried to turn his wand on either you or your brother and fired the Killing Curse, the curse somehow reflected and instead of killing either of you it destroyed Voldemorts body … but not his soul".

Dumbledore voice was sombre as he said all of this, knowing that the night had been where everything had gone wrong for the Potters, the night where their family had been ripped apart, and the night where a close family friend had been murdered.

Harry's mind had analyzed every sentence that Dumbledore had spoken, and amongst his little speech there were two things that stuck in his mind, the first being that it appeared as though no one actually knew if it was he or Alexander that had actually defeated Voldemort, and the second being that Voldemort was still alive somewhere out there.

"How is it that Voldemort's body can be destroyed and yet his soul still be alive?" asked Harry, curious to know how someone could survive having their body being destroyed.

"Voldemort is unlike other wizards; he cares neither for his sanity nor for his appearance, as such he has undertaken vigorous Dark rituals that although have twisted both his mind and his body, have made him as close to Immortality as you can be without the need of a Philosopher's stone, the only one having been destroyed three years ago. Although he is still alive and is unable to use magic directly; he has shown in the last three years that he is determined to return, and I have a feeling that he shall do so sooner than we all would hope".

"What about the Boy-Who-Lived thing, from what I heard it seems as if you don't even know if it was me or Alexander who stopped the killing curse" said Harry a moment later, for if he was actually the Boy-Who-Lived, and the prophecy was real, than he wanted to be prepared to the best of his ability for his eventual encounter with Voldemort, no matter how scared the idea made him.

Dumbledore looked to the Potters, who had remained quiet the whole time he had been speaking. They of course wanted to tell all of this to Harry themselves, but he had suggested that he do it instead, that way there would be a lot less yelling, and a lot less destruction.

"When Voldemort attacked you and your brother we all assumed that Alexander was the one who had defeated him, due to the fact that he had a scar on his forehead that had residue of Dark Magic, which we thought was where the killing curse had rebounded. But we have gradually seen that Alexander possess no extraordinary talent, and have come to the conclusion that you have been the Boy-Who-Lived all along

When we found your little body covered in rubble and your Magical core depleted, we thought that the Magical backlash in the room had somehow taken your Magic from you and turned you into a squib, but as you have Magic the only logical conclusion is that it was you who defeated Voldemort and that your Magical core had drained itself completely in order to protect you and that it had taken months, years even for your Magic to fully rejuvenate, and thus the reason that all the test we did on you reflected that you were a Squib".

All of this information did seem to make sense to Harry; it did answer the question as to why he had only discovered his magic so late into his childhood, opposed to other Magical children. The news that he was the Boy-Who-Lived was something that he filed away for later, now not being the time to think over what this would mean for the information that Dumbledore had shared wasn't particularly good news, him being the Boy-Who-Lived making him a target for Voldemort, it still hadn't answered the question as to why he was left at the Dursleys when his "parents" had thought he was a Squib.

Harry thought it was about time that his "parents" had start to answer for their actions, for they had said nothing the whole time he had been in Dumbledore's office. Although Dumbledore had told him directly that he was the one who had come up with the plan to send him to the Dursleys, he blamed Lily and James Potter more than he did Dumbledore for the sole reason that Dumbledore was not the one who had given birth to him. It was his "parents" job to make sure that he grew up in a happy and safe environment, and in that regard they had failed.

"All of this information is all well and good, but it still doesn't explain why I was left at the Dursleys in the first place" said Harry.

For the last 25 minutes Lily had watched on as Dumbledore explained to her son the reasons why Voldemort had decided attacked their family, but she knew that if she didn't at least try and make up for what she and James had done all those years ago, that it would be harder and take longer in order to gain Harry's trust. So when he voiced the question that she had been dreading to have to answer, she made sure that she spoke before Dumbledore had the chance to, her voice both soft and sad as she spoke.

"When we found out that you were unable to use magic it of course tore us up inside, it devastated us that our precious little boy was unable to do the one thing that he had been born with, but it didn't change the fact that you were still the same adorable little toddler. But then Albus brought up a very good point, how would you feel if every day you were surrounded by those who could do something that you could not?

At first you would probably just keep being optimistic, trying and re-trying to force something that would never happen. It would only be a matter of time before you start to detest those who used Magic, growing up a sad, bitter and angry little boy. Something that we didn't want our youngest son to turn into."

Following his wife's lead James too began to speak his voice full of sorrow and regret as he tried to put into words the reason why they had decided to leave him with Lily's sister and her family.

"You have to believe us Harry; we only did what we did because we wanted to protect you from the harshness of the Wizarding world, for you know how cruel it can be to Squibs. But that wasn't the only reason; we also wanted you to grow up somewhere where you could grow up normally, somewhere you wouldn't have to look on jealously as something you couldn't do was performed right in front of your eyes, somewhere where you could grow up to be the best you could be"

If what Lily and James where expecting from Harry was for him to forgive them for apparently doing what they believed was the best for him, they were in for a surprise when his face did not contain acknowledgement or indifference, but rather an expression of absolute fury.

"PROTECT ME! WHERE WERE YOU TO PROTECT ME WHEN I WAS BEATEN TO WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE BY THAT FAT FUCK OF AN UNCLE OF MINE, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I LAY AWAKE AT NIGHT CRYING FOR SOMEONE TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM THE HELL THAT I FOUND MYSELF IN. FOR THE TEN YEARS THAT I WAS THEIR NOT ONCE DID EITHER OF YOU CHECK UP ON ME, SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE ENDED MY SUFFERING BEFORE IT HAD EVEN BEGAN. AND THEN THERE'S THE FACT THAT YOU EVEN LEFT ME WITH THE DURSLEYS, HELL AN ORPHANAGE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN THAT PLACE! AND YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STAND BEFORE ME AND SAY THAT EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS FOR ME SO THAT I COULD LEAD A NORMAL, HAPPY LIFE. WELL EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T FEEL LIKE FORGIVING THE VERY ONES WHO CONDEMNED ME TO A CHILDHOOD OF SERVITUDE AND BRUTALITY."

Harry's voice was like thunder as he continued to rip into the people who gave birth to him, telling them of every beating he had suffered at the Dursleys in such graphical detail that they both broke down crying, horrified at the injustices that had been inflicted upon their son.

Like that day so many years ago, Harry's anger had decided to react to his volatile mood, gradually projecting a sphere of pure tangible magic that was dark red and black in color and which pulsed with an uncontrollable rage.

Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was seeing, never in all his years had he seen someone's magic appear so palpable that he could almost reach out and touch it, a fact that both awed and somewhat scared him. He knew that deep within Harry there was years of built up anger and frustration that he needed to get off of his chest that would only worsen if was prolonged, that being the reason he hadn't stepped in when Harry had started to shout, and his magic began to react to his emotions.

Harry's voice was raw from all of the yelling that he had been doing, but he still found it in him to continue for another few minutes, only stopping when he began to feel an incredible amount of pain in chest.

His magic that had only moments ago filled the room was quickly drawn back into his body, his hands grabbed at his chest as he doubled over, the pain becoming so unbearable that it wasn't long before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
